


Comeuppance

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Britco, F/F, F/M, Janbrina, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Stressed from the events of School Spirit, Brittney finds a way to relieve the stress of going to a school full of magical mayhem and bites off more than she can chew





	Comeuppance

The sound of shrill screaming could be heard echoing throughout the Echo Creek High School late in the afternoon as cheerleaders struggled to keep up with the increasing demands of the Asian girl threatening bodily harm upon them. Beads of sweat dripped onto the protective mats as the row of girls endeavored to keep their shoulders from buckling under the weight of their schoolyard sisters, who were also doing their best to keep themselves from losing stance atop the clearly unstable foundation. Even the male cheerleaders were showing exhaustion from their own support, carrying and throwing the girls into position and maintaining their own poses for so long. 

Brittney Wong tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the last of her team to take their position atop the barely standing pyramid, completely ignorant of how sweaty and stained her own outfit had become as she watched Sabrina take her place on the second row. Backing up, the head cheerleader came towards her male supports with far more speed than was necessary, sending shivers of fear down their spines as they tried in vain to compensate for their leader. Sadly, it was clear as they catapulted her into the air that she wasn’t going to come anywhere near her goal, coming in far too low and with more force than necessary straight into the two girls on top and sending the whole of them topping straight onto the floor.

The sports mat on the floor had thankfully absorbed most of the fall, but of course, having six high school girls coming down on top of each other was a whole other level of pain, a mess of limbs and hair that seemed to have no beginning or end. The four supports came rushing to their air, carefully pulling them apart from each other and checking for blood and heavy bruising. The sound of aggravated screaming pulled everyone’s attention to the center of the pile, Brittney’s body rising up from atop Sabrina’s dazed frame and glaring down on her team. “I can’t believe you idiots managed to screw that up?!” Her shrill voice cut through their ears, filling their heads with the harsh sensation of disappointment and failure. “We’ve been practicing this for weeks and you can’t even keep a solid pyramid together?” Brittney remained ignorant of the fact that she left a solid faceprint on Sabrina’s face as she rose to her feet, stomping away despite the face her own body screamed at her for recovery. “Get up, we’re doing that again until we-”  
  
“Go home, girls.” Brittney stopped cold as Chantelle’s voice cut through hers, whipping around and unconsciously attacking an unfortunate male cheerleader's face with her hair as she faced her vice-captain. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, brow furrowed to show pure irritation on her face. “Get some rest and we’ll try this again tomorrow.” The room quickly emptied, some people even forgetting to grab their backpacks as they ran straight for the locker rooms on the other side of the gym. “I've gotta talk with our ‘captain’ for a minute.”

“Excuse me!?” The teenager moved in front of her subordinate who, in turn, ignored her to help her fellow brunette back to her feet. “Who are you to tell **my** team when they can and can’t leave? We’ve barely trained at all today an-”  
  
“It’s been **three** . **Hours** .” Chantelle snapped, carefully dabbing at the shoe print on Sabrina’s face. “Look out a window, Brit, it’s already 7 o’clock.” She didn’t bother to take in the look of surprise slowly dawning on Brittney’s face, looking at her gold watch for what now felt like the first time in the day, actually tapping the clockface in disbelief. “Forget the fact that we’ve been training **every day** for the past week, okay, you’ve been pushing all of us non-stop like crazy ever since the football game.” The brunette turned to look at her teammate, catching the dawning flush of annoyance on her cheeks. “Some of the girls are starting to talk about quitting and since I know you better than any of them, it’s better to hear this from me than from some no-name that I **know** you’ll tear apart.” Chantelle stuck the handkerchief into the depths of her cleavage and crossed her arms once more, leaning back on her leg. “‘The hell’s your deal, bitch?”

“**Excuse me!?**”

“See? Better you hear it from me.” The furious look on the Asian’s face was a stark contrast to the expression of amusement on her own. “Seriously, what’s your deal?”

Brittney shivered for a few minutes, vision hazy with rage but enough common sense to keep from launching at her comrade and tearing into her tired face with her hundred-dollar nails. “My deal… my **deal**!?” She growled for a minute before her defeat finally took hold and her body finally came to the realization that she’d not only taken a heavy blow of teenager to her midsection, but she’d long since ran out of stamina over an hour ago. “Ugh, whatever, fine. My boyfriend left me, okay?”

“Yeah, so what?” Chantelle tilted her head, not even reacting to the fact that Sabrina had retreated to the safety of her backside when Brittney had started fuming. “We pretty much lost most of our team after they fell into whatever-the-heck that whole mess was.” She rolled her eyes, annoyance forming on her face again as the memory of the boys being devoured, exploded and sucked into whatever void had been created by their resident alien princess. Though most of them had survived, the trauma had pretty much secured them from ever pursuing anything football-related ever again, which also meant leaving the entire cheerleading team completely boyfriend-less. “If you haven’t noticed, none of us really have boys right now…”

“W-well, I didn’t really have one to start with, so…”

“Not the time for it, Bryn.”

The lithe cheerleader sighed and deflated slightly. “Yeah, I know.”

“**Excuse me** ” Brittney’s hands rested on her hips as she leaned forward to blurt in her ‘friend’s’ face, Sabrina pushing her own into Chantelle’s plush bottom out of surprise. “I’m the captain of the cheerleading squad, remember? I'm SUPPOSED to date a football player!”  
  
“So what? Just wait for them to finish picking a new team and stop taking it out on us. It’s not that they did anything for us, anyway.”

  
  
“A-actua-” Sabrina wasn’t even able to get the word out before the powerful hiss of her captain’s voice through clenched teeth was enough to send her shivering to her knees in anticipation of a light swat. “Eep!”

“Ohmi**gawd**, isn’t it obvious?” Another voice caught the trio by surprise, deeper in tone but feminine, the girls turning their heads towards the bleachers to detect the intruder. Janna Ordonia sat on the lower bleachers, completely laid back and seemingly amused by the events that had passed. “Girl’s horny. I mean, no wonder she’s trying to burn it all out this way. She needs to get laid, c’mon.”

“**Excuse me!?** ” The girl was now seeing blood-red, shaking in place as she was being held back by her second-in-command. “Who do you think you are, just coming in here an-”  
  
“I mean, it’s obvious that you aren’t **actually** getting laid” Janna continued on, completely ignoring the fact that she was so close to being murdered. “But, I mean, you can tell that you’re definitely needing it. How often were you taking that one boy behind the bleachers and-”

Brittney hissed through clenched teeth, Sabrina wondering if she were going to need to visit the dentist from the way she could hear them grinding. “Shut it, Janna.”

The girl was completely ignored, Janna’s hand moving up and down in front of her in a pumping motion, eyes locked onto Brittney’s as she continued to poke at her buttons. “Or were you just giving him a quickie? I know how you must hate ruining that ‘perfect visage’ of yours.”  
  
“ **Shut** . **Up** . **Janna**.” 

“Janna, what do you want?” Chantelle groaned, doing her best to hold back the Cheerleader with her arm without exerting too much effort. “If you’re trying to blackmail Brit, this has got to be the worst way to do it.”

The look of shock on Janna’s face was almost hilarious, bringing a hand to her mouth to accentuate the expression. “Whoh whoh whoh, when did I ever say that?” She took to her feet, hands slipping into her jacket pocket as she moved down the bleachers. “Nah girl, I’m here to help you.”  
  
“I want your kind of help like I’d want a root canal.” The head cheerleader muttered in contempt. “I don’t want anything you’re offering, Ordonia. Beat it.

“Come on, Wong, you’ll want what I’m offering.” She touched ground, moving leisurely to stand in front of the cheerleaders without a care in the world. “A seven-inch cock to take care of that itch of yours, no strings and no whistles attached.”

There was a short silence that followed as Chantelle looked back and forth between both girls. “Brit?”

“Did you say…?”

“Seven and a half, actually”  
  
Her brow furrowed heavily as the vice-captain began to massage her temples. “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering taking her up on this.”

Brittney had her arms crossed now, nose turned upwards in order to look down at the Filipino in some vain attempt to keep some control in the situation. “And there won’t be ANY bells attached?”

Janna smirked, lowering and shaking her head. “No bells **or** whistles. I’m a girl of my word.”

“Uh~huh and what exactly are you wanting to get out of this. Money?”

“Nope, not this time.” The girl gave a sly half-smile. “All I want is to watch.”  
  
“Eew, gross.” Brittney reeled back in disgust, not even noticing the slight relief on her friend’s face. “Totally not giving you any kind of ‘show’, freak.”

The thief shrugged languidly, turning away to move towards the doorway. “That’s perfectly fine with me. Instead of being a good friend and letting a needy soul enjoy my friend’s seven-inch cock, I’ll just take advantage of it for the night and make my own show.” She gave a backhanded wave, not even bothering to turn her head to look at how Brittney’s face had twisted into such an adamant frown. “Later girls, if I don’t come to school tomorrow, it’s probably ‘cause I couldn't get out of bed… ‘cause I couldn’t walk straight. Later!”

Every step caused the head cheerleader’s nerves to grow tense, teeth clenching tighter into her plump bottom lip until the moment Janna’s hand touched the bar of the door. “**Alright!**” Her exclamation caught everyone by surprise, Chantelle forcefully bringing the palm of her hand to her forehead while Sabrina sighed in anticipated disbelief. “Alright, fine. You’ve got a deal… but if you tell anyone about this, I’ll ruin your family, understand?”

“I cannot believe you’re actually agreeing to this.” Chantelle muttered, running her hand down her exhausted face. “Seriously, Brit? You’re just going to-” 

It was almost comedic how quickly Janna appeared to the Asian’s side, clapping a hand behind her back as she coaxed the girl to the door. “Oh please, I know how to keep my mouth shut… so then, we’re taking your limo, right? I’ve never been, so it’s the least you can do, right?” Both cheerleaders could feel how powerful the Cheshire grin on the Filipino’s face was, even from such a distance away. “I know his parents are gonna be on a ‘date night’ tonight, so we’ve got nothing to fear. I promise you won-”

The brunette turned to her meeker companion as her captain walked out the door with her future blackmailer, looking at Sabrina with a tired expression. “Terrific, she’s totally going to screw herself over, isn’t she?”

“M~aybe… kinda? Probably.” More of Sabrina’s energy left her body with each word spoken.

“Great. You’d better keep an eye on her, so she doesn’t screw herself **too** much… or, at least, get **us** mixed up into this.”

“M-**me**!?” Her face shot up in surprise as Chantelle straightened herself up and began to walk towards the door to the showers. “B-but shouldn’t you-?”

“You kidding me? **I’m** not getting mixed up in any of this bull.” She grumbled, stretching her body outwards as she placed a hand on the door. “Just keep an eye on her and don’t let her do anything stupid.”

Sabrina’s face went flush as she looked towards the door and back to her friend in embarrassment. “B-but I’m not into anything lik-”  
  
“Not saying you **have** to stare, just keep her from doing something stupid or whatever.” Chantelle motioned towards the door. “Better hurry, or else they’ll leave you behind.”

The sound of an engine revving pulled Sabrina’s attention away as she stumbled to her feet and practically fell through the door into the outside world. “W-wait, wait for me!”

* * *

It wasn’t the first time Sabrina had ever been in a limousine before, being Brittney’s ‘confidant’ meant that she was sometimes ferried around whenever the rich girl wanted someone to talk to or spend some time with whenever there wasn’t anything important going on in her life… which was more often than Sabrina sometimes expected. Being her unofficial confidant meant enjoying the perks of being her friend without actually being her friend, which meant that the girl would complain and dump all of her problems and issues onto her without actually acknowledging her existence and companionship in the outside world. While it wasn’t exactly the best relationship, it was what they had and it worked, for the most part, so Sabrina felt no need to complain about any of it. What made her nervous, however, was the fact that Janna was bouncing all over the confines of the roomy vehicle, touching everything that wasn’t nailed down and prodding at everything that **was** nailed down.

Brittney sat in her place in the middle of the limo, attempting to stay composed as her new ‘friend’ manipulated everything from powering on the television to opening the skylight and causing multiple lights and radios to go off in the span of a few minutes. The way that she was shuddering, however, was the clear signal that the Asian was about to lose her temper, which meant that either she had to do something or wait for Brittney to throw someone out of a moving vehicle. “So… where, exactly, are we going?” Her voice cut through the sound of K-pop blaring through the air. “You never exactly told us **anything** about where or even who we’re going to see.”  
  
“ **What?**”

“**I said, where are we going?**”

“**What? I can’t hear-**”

“**I said, who are we fucking!?**” The music had decided to cut out just as Sabrina had decided to scream at the top of her lungs, face turning a beautiful shade of tomato as she thanked her God that the soundproof visor had been put up at the time. “Oh mai~ go~”

Janna laughed, moving to sit beside the caucasian and patting her on the cheek. “If you wanna get in on the action, I totally can understand. Maybe we can work out a little something once this is all over?”

“Uhh~hh~”

“**Excuse me** ” The statement was harsh, drawing both girls’ attention back to center stage, the girl flipping her hair out as she savored that feeling. “But if anyone’s going to get questions answered, it’s going to be **mine**.”

“Fair enough” The Fillipina slinked over to where her host was sitting, laying atop her lap completely ignorant of any sense of social etiquette as she looked up into her eyes. “So then, what do you want to know?”

Brittney did her best to ignore the shiver that crawled up her spine, lifting herself upwards to dump the commoner onto the floor. “Hmph. You can start by telling me how you know so much about my…”

“Your ‘extracurriculars’?” Janna laughed, digging into her bra to fish out a set of pictures, throwing them upwards onto Brittney’s lap. “Please, if you’re going to do something in secret, actually try to do it in secret.” The Asian’s eyes widened as she gazed down at the sight of herself pressed against a boy’s crotch, her hands clamped tightly around his buttocks and what was clearly some type of liquid dripping downwards onto the floor in-between them. “Or at least don’t do it where everyone else does it.”

The millionairess groaned, folding the pictures up and tearing them apart into smaller shreds, knowing full well that the thief would just-as-easily produce another pair of pictures to pass along to her compatriot, shoving them into Sabrina’s hands and enjoying the way that her mouth hung open as she twisted the photo slightly.

“You can keep that, I’ve got more already printed up.” 

Brittney sighed, putting her thumb and pointer finger to the bridge of her nose in irritation. “And just **what** is it going to cost to keep this a secret?” Janna's eyes flashed with sharpness for a brief moment before a familiar mask of friendliness replaced it. 

“Brittney, Brittney, Brittney!” Janna quickly found her way back to the girl’s side, breaching her comfort zone without a care in the world and completely ignoring the smell of sweat that had built up from hours of constant training. “Tonight isn’t about business, it’s about **pleasure** !” Her hand came to rest on her modest chest, patting lightly against her body and completely ignoring the look of surprise on her face. “I’m not here to cause you problems, I’m here to get you **laid**! Speaking of which…” The girl moved away to tap on the glass separating them from the driver, poking as much of her body through as possible as soon as it lowered, giving both girls a show of her striped panties shaking about as she whispered something to the driver. Brittney rolled her eyes and looked out to the road to keep from noticing the slight jiggle to her bottom, while Sabrina couldn’t seem to tear the blush away from her face, nor her eyes away from the plush posterior.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m going to regret this later?”

“You’re just thinking this now!?”

* * *

“What the heck am I looking at here?”

Both girls stood in front of the Mexican-styled household, Sabrina looking anxiously at the rich primadonna whom was tapping her foot curtly at the Filipino presenting herself upon the doormat. Chocolate eyes rolled in their sockets as Janna’s lips twisted and puckered into a curt smirk, shaking her head as the brunette of the group tilted her head at the tower protruding from the side of the house like a sore thumb.

“It’s a house, duh. Figured you’d be able to tell that much. Jeez Louise, you’re dense.”

Brittney narrowed her own walnut irises, not one for any of the thief’s antics. “I mean, what are we doing at **this** dump?”

“C’mon Brit, keep up. I told you I’d get you a fuckbuddy and this is where we’ll find them.”

“Of course you’d choose **Barfo Diaz’** place… ” She groaned, blowing a puff of air from her cheeks before moving to stand beside her. “Whatever, this should at least be good for a laugh. So, are you going to let me in or do you just expect me to ring the doorbell like some sort of delivery girl?”

Janna laughed heartily, digging around in her jacket pocket. “You know, that might not be a bad idea… maybe next time? But nah, I don’t really do locks.” Nimble fingers produced a simple pair of house keys, spinning them around on her finger for a moment before tossing them upwards and catching them. “Boy don’t know I got his spare keys. He never thinks to check his hiding places, poor boy.” She stuck the key in the door with practiced ease, carefully making sure that the tumbler wouldn’t make a single sound as the loner slowly pushed opened the door and extended her hand towards the others. “So then, after you?”

Brittney turned up her nose, arms crossed as she walked past the threshold and into the domicile. “Of course.” Sabrina followed behind, stopping to look at her classmate and giving a silent nod of understanding.

“Of course” They both uttered under their breath, sarcasm mixing well amongst exasperation as they followed suit.

The entire living room seemed to emit an aura of comfort about it, coaxing Sabrina’s stressed body into relaxing in the dimmed environment. She ran a hand over the side of the couch, admiring the way the colors and atmosphere were put together in such a way that the girl felt like she could lay herself down upon any surface and simply go with the flow of life. Sabrina breathed in deep and savored the scent of tajín and paints, wondering if Star enjoyed coming home to the scent every day, having someone like Marco cooking for her and making sure that her needs were being handled every single-

“Want some?” The plate being shoved in her face caught the brunette completely by surprise, Janna happily shoving a forkful of frosted delight straight into her open maw. “C’mon, may as well, right?”

“Are you serious?” Worn emerald eyes glanced from plate to girl, watching the Filipino clean her plate. “You’re raiding their fridge as well?”

Janna rolled her eyes and ran her finger over a glob of leftover sugar, taking delight in watching the blush on Sabrina’s face grow as she lavishly ran her middle finger over her tongue. “I saw it, I wanted it, I took it. Besides, if you’re gonna freak over every little thing, maybe you should just stay downstairs while the big girls go upstairs and have a good time.”

Sabrina shook her head, the mental image flashing through her head of both Marco’s parents walking through the door and looking down at the poor girl as the sounds of raw ecstasy echoed through the floorboards. “No! No, no, I’m doing this. I-I want to see this.”

“That’s the spirit!” Janna shoved the empty plate into her hands, ignoring the groan of discontent as she looked over to Brittney. “Speakin’ of which, you ready to get your freak on, girl?” The girl was set on ignoring both her companions, standing in front of a picture of a man on a donkey hung overtop the couch, her brow furrowed as if she had found something that absolutely made no sense. “What’s the matter, moneybags? Not doin’ anything for you?”

“Of course not, but that’s not the point. I’ve seen this before.” She leaned forward to peer closer at the picture, as if she were inspecting for some kind of defect.

“What? Where?”

The girl tilted her head slightly, the wrinkles on her forehead deepening as she puffed her cheek out. “In Daddy’s…” Her voice trailed off into silence, shaking her head once before turning to face the thief in the shade. “Whatever, it’s not important.” Well-moisturized arms crossed over each other as she huffed in irritation. “So Ordonia, where’s my fucktoy at?”

* * *

For being so caught up with traveling between worlds and fighting monsters and nightmare creatures, there was nothing Marco tended to enjoy more than just being a lazy teenage boy, sprawled out on top of his bed and utterly absorbed in the music being pumped into his ears. Constantly being tossed into life-threatening situations and dealing with a dimensional princess who had no idea what a toilet was made him truly enjoy simply doing nothing and being ignored at every turn.

“Who’s my favorite boytoy!?”

The sound of Janna’s voice echoed in his naked eardrum, so absorbed in his tunes that he didn’t even notice the girl having danced into his bedroom and pulling the headphone cup away to scream into his ear. Marco flailed about in panic, throwing pillows in every-which-way as he backed away from his old friend as much as possible without falling off the bed. “Janna!? Why th-? Where th-? How th-”

“Gotta check your backup keys, Diaz.”

“Ugh, you gotta be kidding me!” He groaned, a palm rushing to meet his forehead as Janna dangled the house key in front of him before tossing and catching it in her hand, a cheshire grin plastered on her face. “Alright Janna, what do you want? You already got my wallet and the giftcard I stashed in the underlining, what more do you want?”  
  
The Filipino threw herself onto the bed, curling herself into Marco’s tense body like an alleycat demanding body heat. “Mmm, tonight isn’t about me getting anything else of yours… oh, and I also got the debit card you had stashed in the other half of your wallet, gonna need your PIN for that.” She rolled off his body, making sure to catch the look of annoyance on her friend’s face. “Tonight’s all about getting **you** and **her** laid!”

“Her?” The word sent chills down Marco’s spine, pulling away from the girl, unwilling to acknowledge the look of discontent on Janna’s face as her head descended onto the mattress with a heavy pomf. “Who did you drag into my home this time?”

“That would be **me**.”

“Oh, you have got to be screwing with me right now.” His voice was soaking wet with disdain, eyes narrowed as Brittney strutted into his bedroom as if she were wading through a mud pit. “You actually brought **that** into **my** house? You’ve done some sick stuff, Janna, but this is low.”

“**Excuse me**?” The cheerleader bore a look of utter revilement, looking about the room as if she’d expected to have to scrape something off the flat of her sole. “That should be my line, Barfo Diaz. You should be honored that I was even remotely interested in that sorry excuse for a package you keep in your pants.”

Marco raised an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip to keep a healthy stew of wordplay from spilling out. “You’re actually coming into **my** house, **without** my permission and mouthing off about **me** ?” His body shook for a brief instant as Brittney had turned her back to him, ranting as if she wasn’t about to be thrown head-first out of a window. “Janna, what the **heck** were you thinking?”

Janna grinned, poking a finger at his crotch, happily ignoring the growing tension in the air. “I was thinking of finding a way to help you relieve all of that tension Star’s been giving you. Every time I see you, I keep thinking that cute little vein on your forehead is finally going to pop.” The finger trailed up Marco’s body and rubbed along the length of the vein, constantly returning to caress along his body despite how many times she was swatted away.

“Speaking of which, where is your lame little roommate?” Brittney poked at Marco’s desk, using a single finger to tilt open a book. “I would’ve thought she’d be here sucking you off or something.”

Sabrina couldn’t help but notice the way that Marco glared at Janna, ears perking at how they were mumbling about whether or not she’d told them anything. “For your information” Marco spat “She’s back home in Mewni for the next few days… explaining how she had to save a bunch of football players from being sucked into an infinite void of nothingness… that you honestly should’ve been pulled into.” The last set of words were muttered under his breath, caught to everyone but Brittney, whom was too distracted looking through a composition book that had a multitude of pictures and notes sticking out of it. 

“Whatever” The Asian rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder to the laid-back teenager. “Janna, I thought you said you were going to get me laid, not bring me to the biggest dork in town with the smallest dick in the world.”

“You know what, I’m not even going to bother.” Marco grumbled, laying flat on his back against the bed and shoving a pillow overtop his face. “Just get out of my room, my house, and my life so I can actually try and relax.”

Janna leaned forward, eyes shifting between the taller teenager and her friend’s crotch. “Brittney, please, Janna **always** delivers and your package is right **here**!” Her hand slapped down hard atop Marco’s tight pants, the boy shooting upwards like a rocket as he felt familiar fingers gripping tightly around his loins. “Ooo, and he’s already feeling up to the task, aren’t you?”

“Janna!” He coughed out, unable to keep the blood from surging down his body and causing a small tenting in his pants. “Ohh, you have got to be screwing with me right now.”  
  
“That’s exactly the idea.” Janna snapped, snickering as she looked at how Brittney’s eyes had locked straight at her prize, struggling to break free of its polyester prison. “C’mon, you actually thought I was lying to you? If I had a heart, I’d actually be hurt.” She placed her other hand over her chest, patting at her modest breast before sensually squeezing the mound, carefully working at Marco’s shaft through the fabric. “Fortunately I don’t, so I feel better already.” Janna smirked, lazily tracing around the bulge before pulling at the zipper. “What about you, Wong? Feeling anything yet?”

The girl stood completely transfixed by the way Marco’s pants began to split, the cheap elastic of his white briefs barely keeping the hardening rod down. A small bead of drool escaped her parted plush lips, pink tongue quickly lapping along her bottom lip as her senses returned. Brittney unconsciously brought a hand down to her crotch, clenching her thighs together as the head of Marco’s erection finally poked itself over the tight band. Manicured nails played at the edges of her skirt, lightly pulling upwards and revealing the barest hint of butterscotch underneath before pride overcame lust, forcing her to pull her clothing back down. “No! No, just… surprised, is all.” She pouted, turning her head slightly yet unable to hide the fact that her eyes were still deadlocked onto the monster struggling to free itself from its confines. “So the dork actually has a decent cock… okay, I might be a **little** impressed, but it’s obvious he doesn’t know how to use it.”

“Oh, please” Janna scoffed, playing with the elastic and giggling to herself as she watched Sabrina’s head bobbing up and down to the motion, allowing Marco’s member to breathe before letting his underwear restrain him again. “You’re just afraid of actually doing the deed, Brittney, just admit it.”

“**Excuse me!?**”

The teenager flashed a toothy grin, pulling Marco’s briefs down past his balls, seven inches of Latino phallus standing straight and firm. “It’s okay to be scared, Brit, but you can just chill. Marco’s way better at handling it than you think.” She nodded, licking her lips at the way it throbbed and pulsed at how Janna circled her finger around the tip of his cock. “Come on, Diaz, go ahead and show her your stuff.”

“Okay, I’ve humored you all for long enough.” Marco grumbled, pulling himself free of Janna’s embrace and moving off the bed to face the head cheerleader head-on, despite the fact his pants were still down around his ankles. The playful pout on Janna’s face fell on deaf ears as all of the boy’s attention was focused on Brittney’s face and the mask of impatience she bore. “Look, I hope you enjoyed the free show, but if you think for one minute that I’m going to stick this” He gripped his shaft at the hilt, cupping against himself as he shook himself in front of his nemesis, glaring down at her despite the fact that her attention was completely captured by Marco’s lower arm. “Anywhere in **that** bottomless well of crazy,” He moved forward until his tight chest pressed tightly against hers, unaware of the tingling pleasure that Brittney got from feeling his body through wafer-thin garments, the heat of his pulsing head searing against the cotton of her panties and the electric sensation of his body against her braless chest “you’ve got another thing coming.”

Brittney’s eyes narrowed, pushing the screaming need to grab him by his shaft to silence the smug look on his face, focusing solely on wiping the look off his face in the most dominating way she knew. “Is that a fact, Diaz?” She looked upwards, piercing chocolate eyes locking straight onto Marco’s own. “Well, you **could** do that… but then, I could also tell the whole school about your Dad…” Her eyes narrowed in malcontent as her host’s narrowed in reaction “... well, that’d just be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

“And just what is **that** supposed to mean?” The words that came out of his mouth filled the room with unseen tension, slowly pulling Janna towards the side of the bed towards Sabrina, whom was plastering herself against the wall as best as possible in anticipation of the worst to come.

“Well, these losers might not have any idea of what your Dad does for a living, but I’ve seen those pictures before.” Plump lips widened into a firm smirk, feeling the noose tighten around her new boytoy’s neck. “I’ve seen them in art shows and auctions, the kind Daddy likes to put on and sell. for. thousands.”

“Dude” Janna tilted her head slightly “Your dad makes bank?”

She leaned forward, rubbing her body against Marco’s as she whispered into his ear. “As a thief.” The air in the room went dark as Brittney’s hand reached out and gripped tightly at Marco’s shaft, ignoring the mixed expression of rage and surprise on Marco’s face as she stroked at his cock, taking the time to give attention to the twitching bulbous head. “Your Dad copies fancy art and sells it to my Daddy, but if I tell him the truth… that wouldn’t look good, would it?” She made sure to blow lightly in his ear as she talked, attempting to overwhelm him with her body on top of the threat as the Asian barely touched her lips to his earlobe. “But if you be a good boy and let me use this dick whenever, however I want, maybe I’ll keep it my little secret… what’s it going to be-?”

Marco’s movements were almost instantaneous, Brittney’s body slamming into the bathroom door with such force that the wind was knocked out of her. His hand pressed tightly against her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat against his palm as the boy struggled not to let rage completely overwhelm common sense and deafen the room. The other hand slammed into the wall behind her and the look on her face was of sheer terror, never having seen this side of the normally calm teen and terrified at having lost complete control of the situation. Marco’s cock throbbed wildly, Brittney’s ministrations and adrenaline causing the phallus to stand at complete attention, amazingly having kept her grasp even as she was pinned. Her chest heaved as she trembled in fear, nipples poking through the cheap cotton as if the air conditioning had been cranked to full blast. Her mouth hung open slightly as she sucked in an ample amount of the air laced with Marco’s pheromones, struggling to keep from whimpering during their silent stalemate, loins trickling with excitement as the only sign of truth from the exchange.

The silence was almost deafening, all four teenagers unwilling to say a single word as Marco kept the richest girl in the room prisoner under his grip. Both cheerleaders were afraid to do anything, yet Janna could easily see the wheels in his head, twisting and turning until she could tell exactly what he was going to do. The thief brushed her body against Sabrina’s as soon as Marco moved, coaxing her towards the computer desk the moment Marco’s lips clashed with Brittney’s, biting her lip as the boy attempted to shove his tongue as far as possible down the prima donna’s throat. There was a brief moment of resistance as she attempted to fight back as her instincts in being the dominant of her relationships forcing her to attempt in pushing back the invader, yet he showed far more experience and maneuverability than she’d ever expected, quickly succumbing and allowing her body just the slightest bit of slack in need of further exploration.

It was all that Marco needed, closing the distance between them and pressing his body against hers with enough force that she could easily feel his heat burning into her. His fingers clenched tightly into a fist, balling up her top in his grip and pulling the skirt upwards to reveal the trickle of lust that had crept down her leg through soaking panties. Brittney’s body betrayed its owner as her hands crept around Marco’s neck, attempting to pull his face closer into hers as she ground her body against his, her knee grinding upwards along Marco’s leg as she attempted to grind her bare skin against Marco’s throbbing member. For a brief moment, the girl was granted satisfaction as her silken skin was graced with the feeling of his rough erection along her upper thigh, erotic energy coursing through her body as she quickly felt herself being caught up in the oncoming sexual storm. 

Her momentary delight was interrupted before she could have her fill, Marco turning around and pushing the unsuspecting girl into the bed in one swift motion, losing her balance as soon as her kneepits smacked into the side of the mattress. She fell onto the bed with the grace of a three-legged giraffe, sprawling outwards and leaving herself open to the onward assault from her Latino host whom had wasted no time in closing the space between them once more and pinning her to the firm mattress top, his arm coming down over Brittney’s chest and covering her breast with his left hand. Both Sabrina and Janna watched in raw awe as his right hand moved to grasp at the head cheerleader’s undergarment, fingers weaving along the openings and ripping the striped fabric away with so much force that the girls could feel the phantom sensations on their own clothing. Thankfully while the expensive clothing had been ruined to the point where she barely felt any pain, Brittney still winced from reflex, the chill of the room making her body shiver in tandem. 

Marco’s fingers quickly found home within the depths of her eager loins, easily sliding ring and middle digits straight into her waiting pussy, more than well-lubricated through the night’s events. Brittney’s body arched in awe and her voice rang out like a hoarse songstress attempting to hit a high note, reflexively spreading her legs as wide as possible as her new fuckbuddy continued to weave his fingers between her overeager slit, pumping in and out with forceful intent as his thumb weaved over her nethers in attempt to find her most sensitive spot.

The other two girls had found home along the wall near Marco’s computer desk, slumped against the marigold wall as the show went on in front of them. If either girl were uncomfortable, they certainly didn’t show it, far too distracted by the performance being put on in front of them. Janna’s eagerness was a clean opposite to Sabrina’s awe, the darker-skinned girl leaning forward as opposed to Sabrina with her back to the wall.

Janna’s face had taken on a familiar mask of wanton lust, months of hands-on experience and voyeurism keeping her breathing regulated, her palms easily finding home along the front of her slender frame. Rough fingers clenched tightly over her modest mounds as the Filipino shivered in delight, moving almost in tandem with Brittney’s body as she writhed in pleasure with Marco’s ministrations. A quick glance to the side forced her to stop and turn her attention to the brunette whom was utterly frozen in place beside her, Sabrina’s palms pressed flat against the wall as she watched her friend/schoolmate being ravaged relentlessly by a boy she had thought was just as plain and normal as her. Her face told Janna that she was barely holding herself back from pulling up her skirt and touching herself right there and yet, the poor girl couldn’t seem to find the nerve to actually give herself the relief that she clearly needed, struggling with her own pesky inner morals as she stewed in lustful turmoil. Janna stared for a few seconds before a thought popped into her head and her cheshire smirk was slowly replaced with a neutral expression, breathing deeply of the heady heated scent of the bedroom and putting on an aura of acceptance.

“You know you can touch yourself, right?” The hushed words caught Sabrina off-guard, stiffening slightly as a tiny squeak escaped from between her pursed lips, seductive tones pulling her attention away from the erotic show in front of her. A hickory ponytail whipped as she turned to look at her new friend, Janna’s calm face throwing her off slightly before she quickly found interest in the tips of her toes wiggling in their stocking homes. “I mean, with the show going on in front of us, I’m pretty sure neither of them really remembers we’re here.”

“Ojalá pudiera olvidarte, Ordonia.” Marco muttered in-between gasps as he bobbed overtop the squirming teenager, his attempts at pulling her sweat-soaked cheerleader top over her head finally coming to fruition, throwing the moist garment behind him into the bathroom door with a wet smack.

“Nunca podrías olvidar estos dedos, Díaz.” She retorted with a sexual underbite to her tone, not even bothering to look at the boy whom was pulling his own white undershirt off his toned body. “Anyway, you can touch yourself if you want, Bryn. It’s totally cool with me.”

Sabrina’s eyes had locked straight ahead onto Marco’s physique; the boy wasn’t as ripped as the majority of the older boys that she saw from the other many sports teams, but he was definitely more toned than their whole grade. Not too bulky and not too lean, a perfect physique that the accident-prone girl was subconsciously burning into the back of her brain for further use in the privacy of her bedroom and the toys she kept well-hidden. “Wh-what? Umm, wait, well I…” She stuttered, turning back to Janna almost immediately before returning to the sight of her toes clenching themselves in their cotton encasements. “I mean, I can just sit here… and watch, I’m fine with-” Her voice caught in her throat as she felt foreign fingers slowly caressing her inner thigh, carefully brushing along her flesh in such a way that she felt the sensations echoing through up her spine, their owner making sure that the pressure was just right to not tickle or feel uncomfortable. “J-Janna!!”

“Just relax” The girl murmured, leaning her head along Sabrina’s shoulder, pressing her body into the innocent teenager’s side as she drew her fingers upwards and underneath the dandelion and marmalade skirt. Her fingers brushed against the fabric wall covering her friend’s sex and Janna found the blaze that eminated from underneath absolutely tantalizing to the touch. As badly as she wanted to poke her finger through Sabrina’s soiled panties and plunge her finger straight into her sex, Janna knew that she needed Sabrina to make the final leap herself, instead rubbing along the opening in such a way that she knew would drive the poor brunette mad. Sabrina herself couldn’t help but part her legs further to give the invading hand better access to her body, her head tilting upwards reflexively in pleasure. Janna’s other hand caught her by the chin, bringing the needy girl back down to watch the display in front of them. “Uh~uh, I want you to see what happens when you get him worked up.”

Marco’s face was covered with a light layer of sweat, the heat of the bodies taking up the small space doing more to him than the actual act of sex. His expression was serious, focused solely on making the woman underneath him a mess of want and need, carefully working his fingers within her depths in order to find just where she was the most sensitive. It hadn’t taken long for the Asian to melt in his grip, squirming in his embrace like a worm caught on a hook, broken Mandarin words erupting from her lips whenever she could find the coherence to make them without biting her tongue. While it felt more than obvious, a quick check of his fingers showed just how excited she really was, viscous fluids dripping along his fingers and down onto the mattress underneath them. Her sex quivered and pulsed the moment his digits found freedom and he had to hold her body back to keep the teenager from trying to push herself back down onto him. A small wry grin graced his face as Marco moved downwards, lowering himself to be level with her body, staring directly into the slick mess between her legs. Mouth open wide, the boy wasted no time in quickly capturing her quim between his eager lips, doing his best to ignore the shrill scream that echoed from Brittney’s open maw. His tongue easily found its home atop her mound, carefully massaging her clit with the flat of his tongue, going in small clockwise rotations and carefully watching her reactions.

The effect was almost immediate, Brittney clamping her hands firmly onto Marco’s head and attempting to crush his chestnut locks between her thighs. Fortunately, the boy was more than prepared for her reaction, not to mention that he’d been between far more plush thighs than hers. His hands found home along her inner thigh, gripping just tight enough to assert himself but not so to cause any actual pain. Every single time she struggled against him only served to fuel his drive, focusing solely on her mound until her screams turned to gibberish, unable to decide between demanding he let her cum and cursing him out in a fine mixture of English and Mandarin. Her thighs endeavored vainly against his hands, the dam between her legs finally giving way as Brittney’s voice echoed through the entire upstairs area, pushing herself against Marco’s lips as her orgasm overwhelmed all of her senses. She arched her back for a second before finally collapsing atop the soaked sheets in a ragged heap, breathing deeply and squirming in satisfaction. “That wah… How duh…” Brittney rolled her head, attempting to look down at the boy carefully licking at her overstimulated folds. “How are you so guo-good at that?”

“You get caught by a horny group of pixies, you learn a trick or two.” Marco murmured into her slick pussy, taking care to take in as much of her taste as possible. Brittney attempted to laugh, only managing to emit a choked sputtering before she realized that her new lover was standing up. “So... I take it you’re… taking me up on, on my offer, Nerd Boy?”

“Counter-offer, Reina-perra” Marco wiped his mouth dry of her juices, mentally filing away the taste of her juices deep into the back of his brain. “Instead of that, why don’t I just plow you so hard that you forget how to spell your own name.”

Brittney managed to shift herself up onto an elbow, collecting herself enough that she could gaze straight at the Latino with a look of irriatance. “If that’s the best you can throw at me, nerd, maybe you should just get back down between my legs.” The accompanying chuckle was weak, taking much of her energy just to emit the few sounds before she had to catch herself from falling back down again. It wasn’t until she felt something hot and hard rubbing against her overly-sensitive opening that she found the energy to react, leaning her head back and sucking in a sharp breath of air as the boy circled her opening with his bulbous head. “Wh-wha-? No wai-wait, you can’t, I’m nuh-”

“You’re a big girl, Reina-perra” He mused, barely raising an eyebrow at her complaint as he savored the feeling of her body along his own, silently enjoying how soft and hungry her body seemed to be for his touch. “I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it. Besides, isn’t this what you wanted?” Marco teased her opening, enjoying the way that her body reflexively struggled to push itself downwards in subconscious desperation to be filled. “To be fucked so hard you couldn’t see straight or whatever Janna probably promised you.”

Brittney shivered in place, unable to come up with any sort of counter while Marco’s shaft continued to dance around her dripping slit. She wanted so bad to tell him off, tell the boy who could barely keep down his lunch on a moving vehicle that he could go fuck himself; but the truth of it was that she truly **did** want him to fuck her raw, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to give him any leeway. Even if he had a step up on her in terms of sexual prowess, she could never admit it out loud or else she would never be able to look at him without feeling intense embarrassment. But even with that in mind, she couldn’t deny him any longer without the risk of losing any more of her own willpower to his monster of a cock. “Just… just get it over with.” She muttered, falling back flat onto the bed and turning her head to the side, puffing her cheek out and pouting as she shakily brought her hands down to her crotch and pulled apart her pussylips in order to reveal her royal pink insides dripping wet with need and use.

Marco’s eyes glistened with hunger, his member twitching at the sight in front of him, biting the inside of his lip as his resolve to hold himself back quickly crumbled as he felt the heat of her pussy begin to burn his cockhead. The teenager looked up to check on his other two uninvited guests, a small bubble of satisfaction welling up inside him as Janna seemed to be completely preoccupied with pleasuring Sabrina, emitting a silent chuckle at how his oldest friend seemed to be focused on plunging her fingers inside the brunette’s sopping slit the second she’d given in and pulled her damn underwear aside in surrender and allowed Janna’s overeager fingers full-access. Even with Sabrina’s distracted eyes wavering between them and her bisexual bestie coaxing her cunt into release, Marco felt more than comfortable putting his full attention into fucking the woman in front of him senseless. His hands rubbed along her calves and he couldn’t help but think of how good she felt, softer than any of the other girls he’d been with since his adventures with Star. Through the stench of girlcum and sweat, Marco could catch hints of sandalwood coming off her body, legs toned through constant cheerleader training and queen-bee mentality. If he’d the opportunity, under better circumstances, he would’ve wanted to spend more time just savoring the feel of her body. However, this girl had threatened him and more importantly, his family; if Marco had one critical flaw, it was that he was more than happy to indulge in spiteful revenge. Without a second thought, he gripped tightly at her hips and plunged himself inwards.

Brittney’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt herself being filled; she was certainly no stranger to masturbation, but she’d only used smaller toys that she felt safe with or that she could hide easily on her person when in public, she’d never once tried anything that was bigger than her thumb. This boy, on the other hand, was packing **heat**, stretching the walls of her pussy almost uncomfortably as he filled her nethers. She gasped with a mixture of shock and surprise, desperate to voice her need for the monster in front of her to slow down and allow her some reprieve in accepting him between her legs, but all that could come from between her plump lips was a jumbled mess of gasps and squeaks. Constant cheerleader training had thankfully broken her hymen ahead of time, but there was no denying that the creature between Marco’s legs was more than anything she was ready for. Brittney squeaked as Marco finally stopped halfway into her sopping pussy, both teenagers coming to terms with the overwhelming pleasure of a seven-inch cock filling a pristine pussy. The only consolation that Brittney could take from the moment was that she could hear Marco hissing in pleasure in front of her, struggling to focus on that while her pussy walls struggled between the need to push him away and the desperate urge to pull him in even further. 

Her reprieve was momentary as Marco quickly recovered his senses before his partner, pulling himself outwards and not bothering to hide just how much he enjoyed the look on Brittney’s face as he felt her walls eagerly clenching tighter in hopes of containing his demon erection within. When only the head was left in her, he happily plunged himself back into her depths, watching her cinnamon eyes widen and her moist lips open in shock. It didn’t take long for Marco to settle on a rhythm, pumping in and out at a steady pace and eager to see just how well the primadonna could take him. Her hands didn’t seem to know where they wanted to go, alternating between tearing Marco’s sheets off the bed and struggling to find whatever of his flesh that was within reach, refined nails clawing at his skin in wild ecstasy. Red rake marks stained his flesh and Marco struggled to ignore just how needy this girl truly was, instead putting all of his focus into filling more and more of her overstimulated pussy. It didn’t take long for the boy to finally bottom out, not even realizing that she had actually managed to take his entire length within herself and quickly disregarding the achievement as he leaned forward and against her body in order to push himself even deeper.

There was no denying that Brittney herself had absolutely **no idea** how she was able to take what she’d been given, only knowing that she could literally feel the Latino in every part of her being. In that brief instant where their pelvises fully connected, Brittney fully understood what it was to take such as magnificently massive monster unto herself, a memory flashing in the depths of her subconscious of those disgustingly erotic books she kept where she saw the innocent woman’s pussy being filled and womb being penetrated; she could practically feel him **everywhere** inside of her, his cock threatening to paint her insides with seed with every stroke he made. Her hands quickly wrapped around his sides the second he came within grabbing distance, clawing at his unprotected backside with abandon as her legs quickly followed suit. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a tiny portion of her rational mind screaming out in wild fury that she couldn’t handle the embarrassment of being impregnated by such a low-class loser, but that part of her brain was easily overwhelmed by the actual screaming that was coming from her mouth.

The two girls in the corner of the room had long since poured their attention to the erotic session on the bed, eyes deadlocked on Marco’s tightened body the moment he split Brittney in two. Their eyes devoured the erotic display in front of them as one might savor melting ice cream on a summer’s eve. Sabrina's face was the sort of sight you’d find posted in the dictionary under the word _ enthralled _, eyes as wide and unwavering as saucers, deadlocked on the point where her captain and her man’s loins connected. A trickle of drool dripped down her open jaw as digits plunged unabashedly within herself, not even noticing how she’d torn a hole through her panties in order to curl three of her fingers directly into her throbbing folds. Janna, on the other hand, was far more animated than her companion. Heavy whimperings poured from her mouth like water from an overflowing fountain and neither she nor her companion noticed how her pussy was leaking onto the floor between her legs. Her eyes were unfocused and wild with the energy of the room, utterly lost in the flow as the Filipina chose to simply tease her erect clit instead of filling her lower mouth, the pain mixing with the pleasure almost perfectly.

“Nuh… Puh…” Words completely failed Brittney at this point, having lost any sense of time as it had literally been fucked out of her head. Marco’s cock throbbed within her and she could practically sense the threat growing inside. Through the haze of lust and overwhelming pleasure, there was still some small part of the bratty unbending princess of Echo Creek that screamed at herself to throw her newfound sextoy away from herself before it was too late, the threat of impregnation ringing in her head like a fire alarm. The sounds of Marco’s grunting and panting as he struggled to keep himself together as he pumped between her legs, however, was equivalent to smothering the sound into nothing with the most pleasurable of pillows. As terrible as it would be, this boy had given her everything she could’ve wanted in that moment and more, but she wanted to make sure that he would continue to keep giving himself to her.

Constant experience of multiverse woman had given Marco the discipline to hold himself together as he plowed into his enemy. As many different bodies as he’d been with before, there was something to be said for how soft and inviting humans were, meticulous exercise and care to keep her hips and thighs delectably tight to where it was a treat to simply run his hands over her naked frame in order to keep his hold firm. Expensive body lotion had been rendered useless by the downpour of sweat pouring from their bodies and stained his sheets with a scent that Marco knew he’d be smelling afterward for days to come, yet the pain of her manicured nails raking down his chest pulled the teenager from his attempts to hold back orgasm and down to the girl attempting to beg him for release. “You… wanted this so bad…” He spoke between grunts, honing his mind in order to make sure his own release was focused. “So, you keep your mouth shut and I-I give you… what you need!” Marco attempted to pull himself free of her grip, wanting nothing more than to paint as much of her perfect body white as possible, but didn’t expect the woman to wrap her taut legs around his ass and keep his cock deadlocked. His eyes widened in surprise, but the tightness in his sac was more than he could bear and the boy became little more than a slave to his balls as Marco unabashedly dumped at least a week’s worth of seed into the Asian’s unprotected body.

The feeling of another’s orgasm was completely unlike anything Brittney had ever experienced, the sensation of being filled more than the poor girl was even capable of handling. She could practically feel her stomach ballooning with Marco’s seed and though she would never admit it to anyone or anything, the girl found the sensation to be addictively blissful. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she found her own orgasm amongst the third or fourth pump of cum that he ushered inside her. Brittney’s mouth opened wide and yet, not a single word came from her lips, filling the room with a soundless wail that made the puppies in the other parts of the house cover their ears. Marco’s body collapsed atop hers, the girl finding his sweaty form soothing for a brief instant before the brat inside found its way through the haze of lust and thoughts of possible impregnation to make herself known. “I see… you… couldn’t say no… to me” Her voice petered off as she fell victim to her own exhaustion, eyes closing to try and collect herself through the aftermath.

Marco grumbled to himself, not even dignifying the woman with a response as he struggled on shaky hands back into a sitting position. The boy managed to roll his eyes at the woman underneath him and a horrible smile spread across his lips as a wicked idea crept its way into his head. A quick glance to his side showed that his other two guests had apparently found interest in each other as soon as the show had ended, Janna’s head peeking underneath Sabrina’s cheerleader skirt as sounds of satisfaction came from between the poor girl’s legs. Plush Filipina booty wagged in the air, completely naked and unabashedly contributing to the stink of sex that was now permeating in the air, her fingers expertly dancing around her mound. Sabrina’s head was locked towards the couple on the bed, eyes struggling to stay focused as much as possible through the constant oral treatment she was being subjected to, emerald eyes wavering at random periods. The boy took in a sharp breath of the sex-infused air and pulled himself onto his knees, a hand clapping onto her thighs and flipping the girl over onto her stomach, enjoying the vibrant exhaustion and soreness as her beautiful ass was revealed. Clapping a hand firmly onto each taut cheek, Marco pulled her flesh apart to reveal her precious pucker, sweat dripping between cheeks and down her skin, liquids mixing with the constant flow of cum that leaked from her overused pussy.

Brittney shifted her head to the side, ignoring the fact that her long raven hair had become plastered to her slick face, finding some small comfort in pushing her cheek into the comfortable mattress. Reflex caused her to lift her ass upwards and Marco easily followed suit, chuckling to himself at how the pose seemed to suit the primadonna. “Wh-whu’re yu…?”

“Giving you exactly what you wanted.” Marco stated, pushing his face forward into the depths of her folds and taking in the raw scent of million-dollar booty, feeling Brittney shivering underneath his fingers and unable to do anything to stop him. The sound of surprise she made was absolutely adorable and the accompanying sound that came with him blowing on her pucker made him chuckle. “Just remember, **you** wanted this, Reina-perra.” His tongue reached out and began to probe the depths of her ass and all Brittney could do was moan and squirm like a literal bitch in heat in his clutches. She could barely control herself, thighs spasming in his hands as the boy made sure to keep his grip tight to keep her from hurting both him and herself. A string of saliva connected them together as Marco pulled her away, watching the hole between her cheeks pucker and quiver from the feeling of warm air being blown directly onto the violated area. 

Sabrina continued to watch Marco work at her superior’s body, laying her back down and seemingly uncaring of the fact that he was staining his sheets with fluids. Brittney’s eyes were completely unfocused, looking straight ahead at the brunette’s face without actually seeing anything in front of her. The girl looked as if she were drunk, drooling on the sheets as Marco placed his hands along her back and bottom, completely complacent as he positioned his cock between her crevice of her asscheeks and circling the void within. Sabrina’s lips quivered with excitement, the feeling of Janna’s fingers exploring her soaked pussy almost becoming an afterthought as Marco’s brown eyes locked directly onto her own jades. The voice in the back of her mind that usually sounded so battered and bruised from abuse was now breathless and lustfully husky, telling her the sorts of things she’d never even dreamed of before now. She read the question in Marco’s eyes and acknowledged it with a heavy nod, lips moving to give him a wordless response. The teenager responded with his own nod and a wide smile on his face, leaning forward to plunge the tip of his member directly into the lightly-soaked hole that he’d stimulated and admiring the sparkle in Sabrina’s eyes as she looked at her ‘best friend’ having her anal virginity stolen by a commoner.

* * *

  
Marco reluctantly had to admit to himself that Wong actually cleaned up nicely as she stepped through the bathroom door, fresh out of the shower and back in her cheerleader’s outfit, black hair still slightly damp despite Sabrina’s attentiveness. She wobbled through the door alongside her friend-slash-underling, whom was still in a bit of a daze from her own session with her new bestie. There was a lingering blush on Sabrina’s face that Marco recognized as a pleasant mixture of embarrassment and enjoyment, the auburn-haired girl taking her shower with Brittney not only to save on time and water, but also to keep the disoriented girl from collapsing and hurting herself in the tight space. He didn’t have to look behind him to know that Janna had taken to the bed, having shucked the rest of her clothes away to roll around on the soiled surface, knowing full-well that she was either going to pull Marco into her for a quick lay or he was going to try and pull her off to clean the sheets before his parents got home… which would probably lead to her getting laid. Again.

“You belong to me now.” It was clear that Brittney was in the throes of the aftermath, words slightly slurring as she wavered in her sexual stupor, putting her weight into the girl beside her as moving even an inch would’ve caused the poor girl to collapse onto the floor from exhaustion. “You understand that, Barfo Diaz?” The slight hiss at the end of her name made him smirk before he leaned in for a kiss, placing his still-unwashed hand on her chin and pressing his lips tightly against hers. He caught the blush on Sabrina’s cheek deepening slightly and he knew exactly what was going through her head, giving the girl a taste of her own sex and ass.

“Yeah, sure… just… keep your mouth shut, alright?” He sighed to himself, resolving to clear everything up once things had calmed down. There was a small part of himself that didn’t want to, for the sheer purpose of enjoying himself, but it wouldn’t do to have the biggest mouth of the entire school possibly spreading around untrue rumors. “We’ll… talk more about it tomorrow.”

“Sure… whatev’s” She giggled drunkenly, pulling on Sabrina’s body towards the door. The smaller girl wavered in her efforts, as the Asian’s legs were bowed from the fresh sensations still lingering between her asscheeks. Sabrina pulled her close to keep from slamming her face into the door frame, looking back at Marco with a slightly worried look on her face.

“Th-thank you for having us, Marco.” Sabrina spoke, a slight hint of confidence in her voice as she regarded her host with a neutral expression. “It was… it was actually kind of fun.”

“Yeah, it really was.” Sabrina blushed as Marco’s words, a small smile gracing her lips. “I really hope you can come by again sometime.”

“Yeah, he does.” Her face became a tomato as Janna chimed in, fingers playing idly with her dark nipples as she gave the cheerleader her best come-hither face. “And trust me Bryn, you’ll be seeing more of **me** later.” A small squeak was her only response, Sabrina hurriedly struggling to pull her friend out of the room and down the stairs.

“Janna?” Marco turned to regard his old friend, rolling his eyes as she rolled on the bed in a fit of laughter. “Really?”

“Come on, Diaz, you know she needs it more than anyone.” The Filipina sighed in satisfaction “If anything, tonight was more for her than it was for the Queen Bee.”

“Yeah, about that…”  
  
Janna groaned and moved so that her bottom was pointed towards her friend, positioning herself so that her pussy was spread wide in open invitation. “Yeah-yeah, I know, I’ll feel so bad about all this in the morning… but that’s hours away! So, why don’t you go ahead and make sure I feel it in the morning, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I SPENT WAY TOO LONG ON THIS.
> 
> This was supposed to be only 3k. For a free piece done on my time, I put WAY too much into it and I don't regret doing it. Hopefully will be able to continue this in the future.
> 
> I left a lot of openings and teasers, so hopefully, you'll enjoy everything I did!


End file.
